


I'll Remember

by MydayHaze



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, First Times, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meeting Again, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MydayHaze/pseuds/MydayHaze
Summary: High School bandmates, playful rivals, maybe he had a crush on her at one point who knows. Now they have their own bands touring the world. They have show happening at the same venue, 3 days apart. They haven’t seen each other for 7 years: what happens when they find out they’re staying at the same hotel?





	1. Up

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are heavily based on songs so please listen to them before/after or while reading!

Up - Singstreet 

“KANG YOUNGHYUN.”

_I think I'm back in the dream_

His name rang loudly at the lobby floor. He stood still, slowly dropping his bag on the floor. Honestly, he didn't want to look around to see who shouted out his name. They’ve met too many crazy fans while on the tour and he’s too tired to think that one of them was here just right before they leave. His bandmates seemed calm enough though. Sungjin was stifling a laugh. That can’t be good. He stole a quick glance at his back and was met by a hard slap on the shoulder. 

“Hey, what the hell!”

He rubbed a hand on his aching shoulder and took a step back. The boys behind him continued fixing their bags and luggage. Wonpil was beaming, while Sungjin and Jae were still trying not to laugh. What’s up with them? The girl stood in front of them, of him, with her hands on her hips. She was eyeing him over. 

“You haven’t changed Kang Younghyun.” As if she was already tired of talking to him, she passed by him and hugged the boys. They warmly hugged her back and bid their goodbyes. It was their last day in the city.

_I think I'm back on the ceiling_

He couldn’t believe it. It’s been what, 6-7 years since they last saw each other? She was always on those plaid schoolgirl skirts and her hair was black. Now, it wasn’t...black. 

“Chaeyoung?” He stupidly asked. Stupid because he knows it was her. There was no question about it. Even if he hair wasn’t black anymore. It was still her.

“Can you pick up your jaw from the floor and just hug her, Bri?” Jae chided. They were all looking at him as he tried to assemble back his remaining brain cells. 

Slowly he walked to her, she was still nestled in between Jae and Sungjin. They were all smiling at him like he’s some god damn idiot on a game show. She wasn’t smiling though, it’s like she’s waiting for him to fully recognize her, to take her all in. She stepped forward, letting go of the Park bros, and met his slowly rising arms to envelope her in a hug.

“Younghyun,” she whispered, her face nuzzled on his chest. He breathed her in, 7 years and she still uses the same shampoo from the local store.

“Chaeyoung,” he whispered back. He couldn’t help but be nostalgic. The last time he hugged her was during their highschool graduation. The next day, she flew back to her hometown. 

“Ah let me look at you again.” She stepped back out of the hug and held him both in his arms. “Well, you still look like shit. But I like the black hair. Not enough dye now for you?” She teased. The boys at the back laughed, almost like on queue. 

“Ha ha, funny. I don’t think I’ve seen Jae with black hair all these years. You’d think he was born blonde!” 

“Hey, we’re not here to talk about me." Jae interrupted. "Lovely Chaeyoung it was so great to see you again before we left. We should catch up again when we’re back home.” He hugged Chaeyoung again, kissed her both on the cheeks, and grabbed his bag. Most of the boys’ luggage were already taken by the bellhops and dropped at their van. Sungjin and Wonpil hugged her back too, and grabbed their remaining stuff. 

“Hold up, hold up!” Younghyun held up his hand stopping them before they could take another step. “I mean, Chaeyoung just got here. What do you mean ‘great to see you again’?” 

“Oh. We had breakfast earlier. With the girls.” Sungjin replied, shrugging.

“It was really great seeing all of them too. And we met Lisa! She’s so nice.” Wonpil chimed in. 

They did have their breakfast earlier without Younghyun. They were gone long he thought then, as he ate two bowls of instant noodles at the hotel room alone. 

“Oh wow. Thanks for letting me know. I would have loved to catch up with everyone.” Younghyun racked his brain for an excuse, a reason to stay, to stretch this time with Chaeyoung. With _Chaeyoung_. They’re almost at the last leg of the tour, he’s not sure if their manager will let him take a break this time.

Sungjin chuckled. He held out his hand to Younghyun.

_It's such a beautiful feeling_

“What’s this?”

“It’s your passport, dummy. I already talked to our manager. You can stay here for a few days, just make sure you’re a day early at our next stop. You still have a week. And oh, you have to use your own money. Take it as a short break before hitting the road again.”

Younghyun stared at Sungjin wide-eyed. Two surprises in one day? He almost couldn’t take it. He held his hand to his chest. “Ah hyung. You read my mind! Thank you! Are you sure it’s okay though? I mean, I don’t want to get anyone into trouble.” 

Jae answered. “Why, you think you’re the only one who can take a break? We’re off too. See you guys in a few days!” Sungjin handed out Jae and Wonpil’s passports to them. Wonpil enthusiastically waved bye and hand in hand, the two walked out of the hotel.

“Ah, there goes the love birds. How about you great leader? Where are you off to?”

“Well, I’m tired so I’m going to rest and just chill ‘til the next show. See you. You, too Chaeyoung. Break a leg.” 

“Aww papa bear.” Chaeyoung gave Sungjin another big hug, kissed him on the cheek, and bid him goodbye again. Younghyun gave a small wave.

_Going up, she lights me up, she breaks me up, she lifts me up_

And just like that, it was just the two of them.

“Well, here we are.”

“Yep, here we are.”

“If I’m using my own money, I’ll definitely not be staying in this fancy ass hotel. Let me just look up other hostels near here.” Younghyun took out his phone from his pocket and started searching for available hostels nearby. They weren’t many, but there were few which were just a few blocks away.

“How about you crash at our rooms in the meantime? Just your stuff, I mean. We can get a bite to eat before you head off.”

“Uh. Sure.” The excitement of seeing an old friend was slowly fading away and was being replaced by a slight panic. He was alone with Chaeyoung, this girl he spent weekends with back then, just playing music and goofing around. She’s not a girl anymore. What do they talk about? What does he say ?

“You’re quiet. It’s so unlike you.” She nudged him hard on the shoulder, startling Younghyun out of his reverie. They were riding alone on the elevator going up the penthouse. Soft, elevator music filled the compact space. 

“I was just thinking. Remember that night, after doing a shit show at some random school festival. We were at Sungjin’s place.”

Chaeyoung turned to him. He still wasn’t used seeing her with lighter colored hair he couldn’t even name. But her eyes were the same, they always seemed to dare him into doing something brave. Or stupid.

“I remember that. Sungjin was grilling meat right? And we snuck in a few beers. Oh god, I remember that. I always loved hanging out at their rooftop at night. And it was windy. And we were singing our lungs out to Fall Out Boy.” 

They got off the elevator slowly. Younghyun watched Chaeyoung remember the night he was thinking of. She looked wistful, with a small smile on her face. Then she started singing.


	2. To All the Gin Joints

To All the Gin Joints in All the World - Fall Out Boy 

Younghyun was back there, at the rooftop. Sungjin was busily grilling meat at the corner, with Jisoo setting the table with veggies and other dishes she and Jennie prepared earlier. Wonpil and Jae were at the other corner, battling each other at game boy. He and Chaeyoung just got back from the store to buy beer and sodas. Being a bit taller than his age, Younghyun didn’t have a hard time buying alcohol. Though that really didn't help: Chaeyoung shamelessly flirted with the cashier while he was ringing up their drinks. The poor boy didn't even see it coming.

_We're making out inside crashed cars_

Upon heading to the exit, Younghyun spied Chaeyoung give the poor boy another scandalous wink before they opened the door and walk out into the night.

"You almost gave the boy a heart attack," he said, trying not to sound too jealous, or affected.

Her laugh rang around the quiet street.

"You know I only have my eyes on you," she teased. Chaeyoung leaned over to him, batting her eyelashes and smiling seductively. Before his face heat up, Younghyun playfully pushed her aside.

She laughed again.

"Aww don't be like that." She clutched onto his free arm. The bottles on the plastic bags clacked loudly at his right. 

They walked side by side, the wind breezing right through their exposed skin. Chaeyoung held onto him tightly, her teeth chattering a little. All the heat earlier, the flirting, seemed to have drained from her. It was like a second skin, another side of her that she shows to the world. Then she breathes out, and another skin settles on to her. It fascinated Younghyun to watch her shift from different moods, different personalities. In a way he was always curious to see all different sides to her, of her.  


She looked up to him, the static of her rising energy filling up the air. “Hey, race you home!” And she let go of him, bolting forward towards the house. 

“Damn it!” he shouted and raced after her.

Nobody looked at them, panting and out of breath, when they placed the drinks at the table. Everyone is busy with their own love interest, Younghyun thought. Even Jennie, who was just sitting at the table, was just staring at the two clown heads at the corner playing. She better tell him soon, Younghyun said to himself. Or somebody might make a move first.

He looked back at Chaeyoung. She was folding the plastic bags they used into little triangles. “Can you give these back to auntie downstairs?” she asked Jennie. Jennie immediately stood up and took the plastic triangles. Without actually answering, she headed downstairs. Younghyun saw Jisoo smile at her in silent thanks. Oh. It was to distract Jennie, of course. It didn’t even cross his mind. Chaeyoung smiled shyly in return. And Younghyun felt like his heart was going to burst.

“Hey everyone, time to eat.”

Like the head of the family, Sungjin placed equal shares of cut off meat to all the plates. And like the real head of the family, Jisoo made sure everyone had veggies on their plates. “No drinking yet,” she reminded them. “We have to eat first.”

_We're sleeping through all our memories_

This was Younghyun’s family growing up. This was dinner without resentments and bitter-coated words he always experienced in his own home. Younghyun looked around at the people around him and he felt thankful. Thankful that he found them, that they found him.

Conversation flew at the table effortlessly. Sungjin sat at the head of the table, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on Jisoo’s left hand while they talked about the school committee. Younghyun sat at his left. Chaeyoung, who usually sat beside Jisoo, placed her plate beside Younghyun’s, spilling some sauce and greens on the table. Jennie wanted to sit between Wonpil and Jae but the two were so immersed in their game talk that she resigned to staying beside Jisoo. Sungjin gave her an extra helping of meat to make up for that.

“Hyung,” Younghyun called out to Sungjin. They weren’t supposed to talk about “business” while at the table, but Younghyun was eager to show off. 

“I have a new song for us. I think it’s the best one yet.” Younghyun proudly smiled at their leader.

“That’s good. We can try it out tomorrow at practice. Chaeyoung also has a song. We’ll try that out too.” Sungjin continued on eating as if the matter was already close. Two new songs to practice tomorrow. Done.

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive_

Younghyun straightened up in his seat and looked at Chaeyoung. He narrowed his eyes at her until she turned from her food at looked back at him. 

She smirked and stuck her tongue out.

“Why, Younghyun. You think you’re the only one who can write songs?” Chaeyoung challenged him. This was the third time she submitted a song before he did, and as much as he liked this little minx, she pushed him more than he clearly liked to admit.

“That’s the third time I submitted a song before you.” So she was also keeping track. “Keep up, boy.”

Younghyun let out a hearty laugh. “The fourth time you submit first, I’m buying dinner.”

Her eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across her face. Chaeyoung would never pass on free food. 

“You’re on.”

_now I only waste my time dreaming of you_

“How about some music, yeah?” Chaeyoung called out. There was a chorus of yes as an answer and Chaeyoung plugged in the CD player. 

Dinner was done. After helping out with the dishes, Younghyun and Chaeyoung raced to the CD rack to pick their own music. Jae was teaching Jennie a few chords on his guitar while Wonpil took care of the leftovers and trash. Finally done with their duties as “parents” to these five kids, Sungjin was comfortably looking over the ledge of the rooftop, with Jisoo resting her head on his shoulder. They might have been talking, but Younghyun couldn’t tell as he gazed at their backs. He felt a small pang on his chest. He doesn’t know any greater love than these two have, silent but persevering. When he all believed that something as strong and as constant wouldn’t and couldn’t exist, here these two are. He looked up to them more than he ever did to any adult he knew in his life.

Chaeyoung sighed beside him. He didn't realize she was also watching the two. 

“To have something like that, huh. Must be great.” She said. He stole a glance at her, and she glanced back. For a moment, he wanted to hold her hand and tell her they do have something great, something amazing that can move the world. They have each other.

But the moment passed, and before Younghyun could stand up from where he was kneeling, Chaeyoung already pushed him over. She grabbed the CD right before he could.

“Ready for the all the gin joints in all the world?” She grinned at him. From the ground, he looked at Chaeyoung against the night sky. Her black hair seemed to have blended in with the background, and her eyes. Oh her eyes. Those eyes would never change, he thought. Even after the ever changing mood and acts, her eyes would always shine like this. There were the stars he would always wish on. 

She reached out her hand to help him up. He grinned back at her. He thought, as long as they’re together, with his family here beside him, he could do anything in the world. 

“Let’s do it.” 

And they shouted the lyrics into the sky, like there’s no tomorrow.

 _Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_  
_'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_  
_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase_  
_Like I'll never be the same_


	3. Bored with You

Bored with You - Carlie Hanson 

Younghyun stifled a gasp when they reached the penthouse. Chaeyoung opened the doors wide and they were greeted with a massive chandelier in the middle of the living room. Almost everything was gilded in gold: gold leaves, gold-speckled cushions, gold and white curtains. 

“I think I’m blind. It’s too bright here.” He held his hands over his eyes. 

“Yeah, it is too much. Come on, our rooms are better.”

_I want your company no matter where we be_

Chaeyoung took his hand while he was still feigning blindness. She pulled him hard towards the bedroom and he stumbled on the shoes left all over the floor. Finally getting used to all the gold, Younghyun saw how almost every corner of the room was filled with clothes and shoes scattered around. But no one else was there. He expected a whole team of makeup artists, stylists, and staff would be running around given that the girls’ concert was just two days away. 

As if she heard him, she explained. “Everyone is at the venue right now, setting up. They’ll be moving the clothes a bit later. They just have to pick the outfits for the show.” 

“How about--,” he was about to start.

“The girls? Well, Sungjin is not the only one who talked to the manager. So, we’re also in a break. Well just for the rest of the day and maybe half of tomorrow.”

They didn't stop heading to the bedroom while Chaeyoung was explaining. When they got there, Younghyun was a bit underwhelmed, in a good way. The gold in the room was subtle, but still didn’t lose the elegance the living room was trying so hard to achieve. There were two queen size beds on each side, with a horizontal mirror atop a long table filled with various cosmetics and skin products, he’s assuming, at the north of the room. He was surprised when he saw Chaeyoung’s old guitar case, now filled with stickers from all over the world, resting beside the bed farthest from them. 

He dragged his small suitcase with him, parked it by the table and dropped his bag there as well and went immediately to the guitar case. He cradled it in his arm like a newborn babe. “I can’t believe you still have this old thing with you.”

_Loving the energy when it's just you and me_

Chaeyoung stood at the threshold of the door, arms crossed on her chest, watching him light up at the sight of the guitar case. He must’ve looked stupid, fawning over something so trivial.

“I couldn’t just leave it at home. Ma would’ve pawned it by now.” She sat next to him at the bed, her hand trailing down the case and the stickers she filled it with. He wanted so much to know each and every story behind those characters and places she deemed worthy to be part of her treasured case. Before he could ask, he saw a familiar logo at the side of the lock.

“Hey, I didn't know you went to see us.” He smiled at the logo of his band’s name, The Day. It looked a bit worn out compared to the rest. 

“Oh yeah, just this one busking you did a few years ago. Someone was giving these out,” Chaeyoung replied without looking at him. She took the guitar case and leaned it over the bed side table. There was a sudden tension in the room. It dawned on him that he was alone with Chaeyoung, in her bedroom. He stood up, too quickly to be considered natural. 

“Ah, maybe I should fix my things.” He suddenly felt too hot in his leather jacket. He took them off and placed it at the top of his luggage. Fiddling with his thumbs, he sat down at the other bed this time. He assumed it was Jisoo’s because of the lilies neatly placed by the pillows. Sungjin would always leave Jisoo lilies at her locker whenever he could. There was a time Younghyun had to do it for him because his hyung was too caught up with school activities. 

He smiled sadly at the memory. Nothing seemed more heartbreaking when the two decided to breakup. It felt like something in him broke too.

“How’s Jisoo? And the others, by the way,” he asked Chaeyoung, out of sheer curiosity and maybe as a bit of a distraction. She hasn't moved from where she was sitting after placing the guitar case. She absentmindedly shrugged her shoulders. 

_Yeah, when it's just you and me_

“They’re good. Really good. Could’ve used a break too so it’s really great we all met up here.” She stifled a yawn. “Do you want anything? I said we could go out to grab a bite but I’m really tired.” Younghyun watched her stretch her arms and finally let out a satisfying yawn. 

“I’m good, no worries. Do you want to take a nap first?” But she doesn’t have to answer him. He could see her eyes dropping slowly. She lied down the bed, her light colored hair spilling against the white pillows.

“You still have your shoes on,” he told her. She nodded her head in answer but didn’t try to remove them. He stood up and was about to remove them for her, but he hesitated. Her name resonated in his head.  


Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung.

Slowly, he undid her shoelaces. He slipped off her chucks, one after the other, trying hard not to move too much and disturb her. He didn’t even realize how exhausted she might have been, having just flew in the city in the wee hours of the day. Before he could take a step back, she held out her hand to him. Her eyes were still closed but her hand was in the air, waiting for him. He smiled softly at her, knowing exactly that she’ll pull him in when he takes her hand. 

_'Cause the truth is_

He took her hand and let himself be pulled in. She moved to make space for him at the edge of the bed. He found his place and sat comfortably with the pillows at his back. Sensing that he was comfortable at this spot, she snuggled beside him, a small smile on her face. Hesitating a little, he placed his hand on her hair and started stroking it slowly. He smiled back at her, remembering how she used to sleep the same way back when she would sneak in at his place. 

She looked almost the same, he thought. She breathes the same, she smells the same. But everything has changed. He picked up a wayward eyelash on her cheek and stared at it against the window light. “Make a wish, Youngyun, make a wish!” she would pester him. She drove him absolutely nuts. He laughed at the memory and blew the eyelash away. I don't really have to make a wish, he thought.

Whatever it is, it already came true.

_Even if there's something to do_  
_I'd rather be bored with you_


End file.
